Please & Thank You
by repressedgenius
Summary: Orgasms are great. Holly knew that. It was a conclusion she made from personal experience as well as from numerous health articles that highlighted the benefits.


Orgasms are great. Holly knew that. It was a conclusion she made from personal experience as well as from numerous health articles that highlighted the benefits. For one, it keeps the immune system humming—something that could have prevented her current sore throat. She rarely took any time off from work and certainly not due to common illness; it was something she was secretly proud of. So, she was definitely not about to take tomorrow off just because she has a cold and nursing a tender throat.

_Nope._

Not even when her head is throbbing after having trouble sleeping for the third night in a row—mainly because her brain refused to turn off from the cases. Traci's double homicide turned into a triple that week and now they're pretty much working around the clock to catch this killer.

While popping some pills could relieve the pain, Holly decided against it. It wasn't some doctor cliché of not being a good patient, but rather due to the fact that she was incredibly susceptible to any type of drugs. She couldn't waste any more precious time feeling groggy and miss out any clue left behind.

She often had migraines during the weeks leading up to her finals in medical school. Holly's way of dealing with the incessant throbbing was through orgasms. It was right after she finally came to realise herself that her long-standing attraction to women coupled with the fact that she had never really connected deeply with all the other men she dated could mean that she was gay. So, she experimented with a friend. Her hypothesis was right and that friend became her friend with benefits which then became her girlfriend.

Needless to say, Holly didn't have another migraine until after they had broken up.

Of course, she could always masturbate. She knew that. It was just so… taxing. Even with a vibrator, she found it too much. Perhaps her ability to think logically was compromised by the pounding in her head and her overworked brain because she just couldn't touch herself.

It also didn't help that she had recently gotten into an argument with Gail about her friends again. Lisa is throwing an engagement party for Rachel and Holly was trying to talk Gail into come with her as her plus one. That talk didn't go as planned.

After an adamant and resounding refusal, Gail followed it with an analogy of throwing a cat bitten by a goldfish into a tank full of piranhas. Despite trying to keep her cool about it, Holly couldn't let it go and went on to ask if Gail was really planning on never seeing any of her friends ever again.

"_Not if I can help it,_" Gail had grumbled under her breath as she tried to walk away from an increasingly frustrated Holly.

That prompted Holly into asking the dreaded question that no one in their right mind would ask their significant other (at least, not when they don't intend to deliver some kind of ultimatum): if Gail actually wanted the both of them to work out. Gail had shut up and immediately froze in her spot by the fridge. Holly simply left the apartment in a huff after a moment of silence. She had to stop herself from making any rash and possibly permanently damaging decision to their recently rekindled relationship.

Holly had not seen Gail, replied her texts, or returned her calls ever since. The recent cases gave her a legitimate reason to warrant some extra space from Gail so that Holly could calm down and focus on work instead.

So, that crossed out the possibility of Gail making her feel better the way they both enjoyed.

* * *

Holly was just getting ready to surrender to her comfy queen sized bed when she heard a knock at the door. She hesitated to answer it at first but she heard another less confident knock following her inaction before she gave in eventually.

She missed Gail.

"What're you doing here?" _Missing her didn't mean Holly needed to make this easy for her._

"I'm sorry. I was a real brat about the whole thing the other day. It wasn't fair and … I'm sorry." Holly pursed her lips as she looked at Gail's earnest face before stepping aside to let the woman in.

Gail was actually going to say more but Holly stopped her by pulling on her arms for a hug. They held each other lovingly, both trying to let their bodies express how much they missed each other. With a final squeeze, Holly let go of her. She led them to the bedroom silently and removed her glasses before dimming her lights.

Holly massaged the bridge of her nose and them rubbed the heels of both hands on her closed eyes. Gail instantly knew what was up.

She moved to straddle Holly's knees and stroke her hair back before whispering, "Let me help you," to which Holly faintly nodded. Gail pushed her down the bed and settled beside her with one leg over Holly's closest knee.

Gail kissed her temple, her cheek, and then ear before trailing more kisses along her jaw. All the while, her hand was moving down Holly's body. Finally, she kissed the corner of Holly open lips.

Their eyes exchanged declarations of love without the help of their speech. Gail continued kissing down Holly's neck and then licking up to the back of her ear to nibble on her earlobe. Her hand was already moving under Holly's cotton underwear.

She breathed heavily into Holly's ear, knowing that this intimate act turned Holly on very much. Gail kissed her ear before finally moving her fingers in between her wet folds. Holly whined as if protesting any kind of teasing so, she obeyed the request and worked her fingers in circles around her sensitive nub.

It didn't take much really for Holly to orgasm that night. Gail didn't stop caressing her skin. She traced her fingertips along Holly's thighs—inner thigh was excruciating—and her abdomen. Holly hummed lazily at the tingles Gail was inducing.

Gail stopped after she felt Holly turning to face her. She kissed the side of her chin and snuggled into Holly's side. "Sleep," she whispered as she nuzzled her nose along the underside of Holly's jaw.

"Kay…." Holly's reply barely registered to her ears when she felt Holly's body finally relaxing into her embrace.


End file.
